


A Christmas Letter

by GillovnyReal



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillovnyReal/pseuds/GillovnyReal
Summary: David surprises Gillian by sending her a letter.





	

_Hey sweetheart,_

_I know you must be wondering, this just come on now. But I told you I would surprise you this Christmas, well, I hope I do. I'm grateful for everything that has happened to me this year and all the others I have spent with you. I'm thankful, for all the joy I had, that we had together and for knowing that you're happy. I'm happy to know that I’m one of those responsible for your happiness, Gillian, and I don't say it with any pretension, because I know that I do, just as you are of mine. I had nothing to wish in this Christmas, because I already had everything; so I thought._

_But there's something I still want, babe. I thought a lot before writing this little letter and that's why you received it just now. I'm stalling here, so I'm going back to focus, (I can even imagine the smile you gave now). But Gillian, I know how much we've talked about this, and how we agree with our relationship, and I'm very satisfied with it. But despite having everything, there's something I still want and I figured I'd never do it again, but with you it sounds like something that should be done. And I feel that deep down you want it too — at least that's what I said to myself when I decided to write this letter. It's not that anything is missing in our relationship, Gillian, although there is still the distance, but that will be resolved soon as we have already decided. But even though you're my best friend, my partner, my lover, my girlfriend, my soulmate, there's still something else I want._

_So that's why I'm asking you, Gillian Leigh Anderson, to become my wife too, (Please don't laugh, I'm serious. I didn't hit my head and I'm not drunk). Will you marry me, Gillian? You don't have to answer this immediately and don't even call me to tell your answer. And don't feel bad about having to tell me no, I'll understand, baby, and nothing will change, I promise you. This is just something I want to do, but most of all, that you want to do as well. I'm already yours anyway, just like you're mine. I just want us to do it, I wish to marry you, wake up the next day and look into the eyes of my wife, best friend, partner, lover, my soulmate. I know I'm too old for this, but if you want, we can do it._

_So Gillian, think about what you want, I'll wait for your answer whatever it may be, and I'll be happy with any answer, because it means we'll be together again and that I'll be looking in your eyes when you tell me. That is why I expect your answer only when we’ll are together, and that will be soon, there are only a few days left, and I'm counting; as I always do. And Gillian, if you say yes, I've got your ring with me, and if you say no, I have chocolates. You'll win in any choice, baby. And if you want both, you will, I don't care. I just want you to continue happy and I continue to be one of the reasons for this. I hope the days pass quickly and soon we can be together, babe. I'm missing you so much._

_Don't ever forget how much I love you, Gillian._

_Forever yours,_

_David._

Gillian was in tears as she finished reading David's letter. When she received a red envelope with his handwriting on it, a few minutes ago, she could not imagine what he would have written. She was surprised to receive a letter from him two days after Christmas — it had long since they didn't send letters to each other. They had spoken to each other several times and David had not said anything to her about sending her a letter. But he did tell her he would surprise her this Christmas. Gillian didn't know what could be, but since Christmas had passed, she thought it would be something when they met; a few days after the new year. But a marriage proposal, in a letter? She could never imagine. David and she had talked about it a couple of years ago and they knew it would not happen. They were fine as they were now, in fact their relationship was better and stronger over time, going through any difficulty that appeared. They didn't feel this need, but now she realizes that he still wanted to get married again.

Gillian thought for a moment, wanting to call him immediately. But David asked her to think about what she wanted, and give him an answer only when they are together. Still has a few days left, she has time to think, and when they talk on the phone they can ignore this, and wait for January to arrive. But she does not need more time to think, she already has her answer to him. She knows what she wants. But she will demand him her chocolates too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it ;)


End file.
